


Bruises

by pushupindrag



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to hide his 'one night stand that's turning into a relationship' with Bucky from Sam after Sam appears in Steve's home.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Steve walks down the stairs sluggishly, grinning to himself, limbs stiff. The boxers aren’t his, so they keep slipping down. Not that he cares, he wasn’t going to be downstairs for long anyway. Just long enough to get coffee then go back upstairs to a sleeping Bucky.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid. Just, a tiny tattooed Steve Rogers covered in bruises and hickies trying to hide pre-war Bucky upstairs from Sam because Steve and Bucky's relationship isn't a proper thing yet. 
> 
> Also this is unbete'd so if you find any mistakes please tell me :)

Steve walks down the stairs sluggishly, grinning to himself, limbs stiff. The boxers aren’t his, so they keep slipping down. Not that he cares, he wasn’t going to be downstairs for long anyway. Just long enough to get coffee then go back upstairs to a sleeping Bucky.

Bucky, the guy he’d been kind of seeing for the past three weeks. And by kind of, there’d been eleven ‘random’ hook ups followed by sleepy mornings, cuddly breakfasts and more often, lunch in between jobs whenever they could make it. The man himself was charming, sweet, funny, and didn’t mind about Steve’s many ailments. Just smiled when Steve told him about the world from his perspective.

Not to mention he was probably the greatest lay that Steve had ever had.

So yes, Steve’s humming to himself quietly as he gets to the kitchen, running his fingers along the bruises on his thighs from where Bucky had held him when they fucked. And the marks on his thighs are nothing compared to the hickies on his neck and chest. Tattoos were the greatest cover-up he ever had. The colours blended well with the bruises quite nicely if he did say so himself.

Steve sets about making the coffee, putting the machine on and leaning against the counter while he waits, drumming his fingers on the granite with his back to the room.

“What attacked you?” The voice makes him jump and twist around, only to find Sam smirking in the doorway, looking Steve up and down “In what way did you get mauled?”  
“Oh ha ha, it’s none of your business” Steve scowls, trying not to look up at ceiling. Sam didn’t know about Bucky. Sam had no idea about what Steve had been up to, Bucky was always gone by the time Sam stopped by. Steve wanted to keep it quiet until he was sure about the relationship. He was going to tell Sam when he asked Bucky out, or vice versa. That hadn’t happened yet but Steve was going to ask today. And he didn’t want to tell Sam before he’d even told Bucky.

“How did you even get in anyway?” Steve questions  
“You gave me a key like three years ago. Now come on, have you put the coffee on?”  
“What do you think the sound is?” Steve snarls but gets down two mugs anyway. He was hoping against all hope that Bucky was still asleep.

There was a quiet shuffle from upstairs. Evidently not.  
  
“So are you gonna tell me who you did last night?” Sam sounded smug as hell and the tone got on Steve’s nerves. This was why he never told his best friend anything. He was always right. Not that Steve would ever tell Sam that.  
“No-one” Steve pours the coffee, adding the appropriate milk and sugar  
“The bruises say otherwise, I’m your friend man you can tell me.”

There’s a bang and Steve panics, banging one of the mugs down on the counter to cover the sound  
“Shit, I’ve spilt everything” He still can’t look at Sam for fear of giving anything anyway. He starts to clean up the spill, muttering angrily under his breath.

Another thump, he whacks his knee into the bottom cupboard.  
  
“You okay there Steve?”  
“Fine, just a clumsy morning”  
“Bring that coffee over here.”

Unable to stall any longer Steve does, face straight as he sets the drinks down.  
“Stop looking at me”  
“You’re moving a little slow there”  
“Fuck off man”  
“Just worried for your health.”

A shuffling, Steve shuffles his own feet against the cold tiles. A door shuts, Steve scrapes his chair across the floor. A cough, Steve starts coughing louder.

By now Sam was starting to worry over him, fussing and patting the smaller man’s back. Steve just waved him off, glaring at the ceiling. If Bucky didn’t shut up he was going to get it, Steve couldn’t actually keep covering for him if he carried on making any more noise.

Steve wanted a thing that was just ‘theirs’ for a little bit, just until it was official.

Bucky completely ruins that by walking down the stairs  
“Steve you’ve got my boxers, your sweat pants are so fucking small man how do you fit?” He calls, and Steve hears the accompanying thumps down the stairs.

Steve just looks over at Sam who’s grin is getting wider and wider.  
“Sam don’t-“  
“Hey friend of Steve’s who I have never heard about and is wearing his sweat pants! I applaud the bruises I really do”  
“Fucks sake” Steve gets up, reluctantly pouring out another cup of coffee as Bucky walks in, hair everywhere and covered in an array of marks himself. He looks startled and sleepy, and is staring confusedly at Sam.

“Sam, this is Bucky. Bucky this is my best friend Sam” Steve introduces, before accepting the kiss that Bucky gives him in return from the coffee. Steve doesn’t even have to look at Sam to see the smugness radiating from him.  
“Hi” Bucky shrugs, sipping from the mug, taking the seat that Steve had vacated  
“Bucky?”  
“Steve’s boyfriend, didn’t he tell you?” Steve nearly chokes on his spit, and Bucky tips his head back, looking at Steve upside down “You were going to ask me right, I’m not looking at this wrong”  
“No, not at all” The rasp in his voice hides the excitement that he feels  
“Steve hasn’t mentioned you” Sam’s grin rivaled a sharks  
“Didn’t mention you either” They stare at each other, and Steve can see the moment that they band together and become ‘let’s terrorize Steve for the rest of his life’ best friends.  
  
“Have you met Natasha Romanov?” Sam begins and Steve falls into the seat next to Bucky, propping his feet onto the rungs of Bucky’s chair.  
“Do not bring Natasha into this-“  
“We dated a while back” Bucky reveals  
“Oh my gosh” Steve groans  
“Oh this is going to be fun.”

Steve looks at Bucky pleadingly who takes pity on him, hauling him over to sit on his lap  
“It’s okay, I’ll totally protect form these guys” He kisses Steve’s temple loudly “Most of the time”  
“Oh I like you. Where have you been hiding him Steve?” Sam wiggles his eyebrows  
“The bedroom, obviously” Bucky sniggers.

Steve just buries himself into his boyfriends chest, letting both Bucky and Sam laugh loudly and good naturedly around him.


End file.
